Pesadilla
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: Esta a punto de enfrentar algo más que problemático, algo inesperado ha ocurrido durante el enlace del Kazekage,lo cual se convirtio en de "algo problemático" a su peor pesadilla.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Gracias por sus reviews a **_**YyessyY, Presario-2500 y lamisterioscristal**_

**Y como me lo han pedido, desde hace ya rato he aquí mi primer Long-fic!**

**Jejejeje XD espero que les guste aquí esta…**

Capitulo uno: La noticia

Estaba en casa, Shikamaru se había a ido a la oficina de la Hokage, esta le había mandado llamar, lo único que sabia era que el motivo de la llamada era que había llegado una carta desde Suna y eso la ponía por alguna extraña razón nerviosa. Camino hacia la habitación de su pequeña Shikami, quien dormía cómodamente y balbuceaba algunas palabras dormida, sonrió y acarició la cabellera rubia de su niña. Escucho el golpe de la puerta principal y al saber que era el corrió a su encuentro.

-para que te llamo Tsunade-sama-pregunto la rubia con nerviosismo-que pasa por allá-

-tranquila, era un mensaje del Kazekage-

-ah, y que era el mensaje, que decía-

-el mensaje no es para mi, es para ti-le dijo al tiempo que le extendía el sobre con la carta.

Ella lo tomo, tardo un poco en abrirlo, el al notarla ten nerviosa opto por dejarla leer la carta a solas y se dirijo a darse una ducha para después tomar una siesta en el amplio jardín de su mansión. Una vez sola decidió leer la carta:

_..00..00.._

_Temari_

_El mensaje es para informarte que pronto será la ceremonia de bodas de Gaara. Si ya se que estos dos se apresuraron mucho debes estar sorprendida, aunque si en algo puedo estar seguro, es que estamos de acuerdo en que es la felicidad de nuestro hermano menor. Aunque pienso que es demasiado pronto para que se casen, bueno, otro asunto que tengo que decirte es que lamento no haber podido responder las carta anterior lamento haberte preocupado por no hacerlo es solo que hemos tenido mucho trabajo que atender, aparte el trabajo de la boda de Gaara y la mía._

_Les esperamos dentro de 4 días, ya quiero volver ver a mi pequeñita sobrina de veras que la extraño, tengan cuidado en el camino._

_Kankuro _

_..00..00.._

Termino de leer la carta y suspiro con un deje de alegría y alivio, Kankuro tenia razón ella estaba preocupada por no haber recibido la respuesta a la carta que envió a Suna. ¿La razón? Era simple era el primer noviazgo de Gaara y ella no se encontraba ahí para darte consejos y ayudar a la tímida Matsuri, no sabia como había comenzado todo, y cosas de mas por el estilo como quien de los dos se animo a decirle al orto y cosas así. Buen se las perdió, pero no importaba al fin supo que todo había ido tan bien que incluso ya iban a casarse. Camino a su habitación para darle a Shikamaru la noticia más no lo encontró, camino entonces a la habitación de su pequeña para ver si se encontraba bien, al terminar de cerciorarse que la niña seguía profundamente dormida miro hacia la ventana y lo vio tirado en el verde pasto del amplio jardín. Se dirigió al jardín y al llegar se sentó al lado de el, lo miro, estaba profundamente dormido al igual que su pequeña, como el estaba acostado en una posición muy incomoda lo acomodo en sus piernas, el al sentir que lo movían simplemente se acomodo acurrucándose en las piernas de la rubia que al ver lo que este hacia se limito a sonreír, le sorprendía como podía dormir tanto tiempo, más por capricho que por necesidad, era tan alto su nivel de pereza que estaba a punto de convertirlo en un arte.

Comenzó a acariciar su negro cabello pensando que así podría despertarlo mas no lo logró, en lugar de eso lo arrullo más. Bien, tendría que darle la noticia mañana, más esa no seria la única notica que le daría puesto que existía una noticia mas que habría que darle a el y a su pequeñita rubia.

**Que tal, hasta ahí dejo el primer capi. Sii lo deje muy cortito pero si le sigo… neee**

**Y las dudas son… ¿cual será la otra noticia? , ¿Cómo reaccionara Naruto y compañía al enterarse de la nueva noticia?**

**Bueno esa se las responderé en el prox. Cap. Jeje**

**Nos vemos **

**Cuídense **

**¿Algún Review?**

**Byeeee!**


	2. la Noticia

_**Holaa! Siento mucho la demora, últimamente he tenido muchos pendientes y cosas que son aburridas pero tengo que hacer. Pero lo he dejado a un lado para darme un tiempo y continuar con el fic que les prometo la espera no fue en vano…**_

_**Cap. 2º: la noticia**_

-Shikamaru, despierta perezoso-le grito la rubia haciéndolo saltar por la sorpresa en parte por miedo-oye tengo algo que decirte.

-y que es-dando un gran bostezo, para después levantarse del pasto y tenderle la mano a Temari.

-es…-dando le la mano y poniéndose de pie.-algo muy importante-continuo

-…-él la miraba, dándole toda su atención.

-vamos a ser padres por segunda vez-sonrió para el.

-que…rayos eres increíble-dijo casi gritando y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-si, pero no grites, sabes que no me gusta eso-dijo tapando sus labios con un dedo-además, te toca entregar las invitaciones- dijo al momento en que se separaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa.

-Mendokusai, porque yo-dijo molesto.

Ella de detuvo, se giro y le contesto-porque yo lo digo-dijo en un tono serio pero burlón y continuo caminando

…

Al día siguiente el prácticamente trabajo de repartidor entregando las invitaciones a los conocidos de Kazekage, quienes casi se infartaban por la noticia tan increíble. ¡El temido Gaara se casaba!, pero a la vez se alegraban al saber que por fin alguien como el tuviera a una persona que le amara a su lado.

Cuando regreso a su casa, se encargo de terminar de empacar su ropa en la mochila, generalmente Temari lo haría pero se encontraba en casa de los señores Nara, así que él se encargo de su ropa por esa ocasión noto que esta tenia algo de ropa al parecer de Temari, resto importancia eso era mejor solo tendría que llevar 2 y no 3 mochilas a Suna.

Escucho el golpe de la puesta principal camino tranquilamente hacia allá, en cuanto llego su pequeña se le abalanzo en sima y lo lleno de besos.

-papi, donde estabas-hablo la pequeña rubia.

-hacia un encargo de mamá, y donde estaban- dijo lo ultimo para Temari.

-con tus padres, Shikami fue a despedirse, y entregarles su invitación, verdad linda-termino y acaricio el cabello de su hija.

-si, si mami dijo que nosh vamosh mañana, y abuellosh vañ despuech- hablo al tiempo que juntaba las manos y las ponía en su cabecita.

-si nos vamos antes porque tu problemática madre se quiso hacer cargo de los preparativos y muchas cosas mas, ve a tu habitación ahí una sorpresa para ti, pero no corras…-mas no termino la frase ya que la rubia había salido corriendo a su habitación.

-y bien, todo esta listo-le hablo ella.

Llevaba puesto un Kimono azul marino, sus tradicionales 4 coletas amarradas y en su lugar, unas sandalias negras y un collar que él le regalo en su cumpleaños, estaba con las manos en sus caderas y le miraba expectante a lo que el le iba a decir. Si bien la respuesta nunca llego puesto que él se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura, rodeo sus brazos por esta y comenzó a besarla con mucha ternura, ella rodeo sus brazos por su cuello profundizando así el beso, se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron un rato, hasta que él decidió hablar…

-así que un nuevo bebe eh-

-si que crees que sea-

-quiero un niño-

-haber si adivinas esta vez-

El romántico momento se vio interrumpido cuando la pequeña entro a la habitación donde ellos estaban.

-gashiass papi- dijo la rubia que estaba cargado un peluche de un perrito blanco.

-te gusto-pregunto Shikamaru

-ti-dijo con una enorme sonrisa a su padre.

-ven Shikami, papá y yo vamos a darte una sorpresa más-dijo Temari mientras se ponía en cuclillas con cuidado.

-que- grito la niña emocionada.

-recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que querías a alguien con quien jugar-

-ti-dijo mientras se balanceaba con sus pies hacia adelanta y hacia atrás.

-pues, vas a tener un hermanito-

-un ergmanito, ¿que es echo? Mami-

Temari no pudo evitar reír y Shikamaru sonrió, comenzó a explicarle a la niña de un modo que entendiera que era un hermanito y como es que tendría uno. Temari los miraba cuidadosamente, la niña movía su cabecita hacia arriba y abajo afirmando que entendía lo que su padre le explicaba, y en momentos en los que no entendía rascaba su cabecita y provocaba que Shikamaru suspiraba puesto que tenia que explicarle todo desde el principio. La forma en como le explico era entretenida y divertida en cierto modo. Le decía que la carta que habían recibido tenia una semilla que era para su mamá, que ella la había comido y que la semilla era el bebe, que el vientre de su mamá iba a crecer porque el bebe también crecía en el vientre de Temari y que en cierto tiempo el bebe iba a nacer.

La niña le prestaba mucha atención y cuando él termino fue con Temari.

-es vedad mami-

-si linda-dijo mientras miraba a Shikamaru que encogió los hombros y le murmuro un_-un sabia como decirle y eso se me ocurrió- _y volvía a ver a la niña que miraba con curiosidad su vientre.

-dueme bien ergmanito-dijo mientras le daba un beso al vientre de Temari –te quiello mami-dijo bostezando. Era la hora de su siesta.

-es hora de irnos a Suna, tu lleva a la niña yo me encargo de las mochilas-

Ella asintió y cargo a la pequeña para dormirla, el fue por las mochilas, y en cuanto regreso las dejo en el corredor de la puerta principal.

-tengo hambre, hay algo-pregunto él mientras de dirigía a la cocina.

-si hay un poco de caballa y algas en la…- no termino puesto que ya venia caminando hacia ella mientras comía felizmente la comida del platillo.

Se sentó a su lado y miraba a su hija.

-en serio que no sabia que decirle- hablo él.

-debo admitir que fue gracioso lo que le dijiste-

-es una niña de 3 años, como se supone que le diría, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, y fue muy problemático porque a veces no entendía y tenia que repetirlo todo- dijo llevándose mas comida a la boca.

-lo se, para la edad que tiene es muy curiosa, no pensé que fuera a preguntar eso-sonrió acomodando el cabello de su niña.

-si-

Termino de comer y se dispusieron a emprender el camino a Suna. Salieron de casa y se dirigieron a la entrada principal de Konoha. Una vez ahí comenzaron el viaje.

…

Había pasado unas horas desde que se fueron cuando llego una carta urgente de Suna.

-donde esta lady Tsunade-grito Shizune a los cuarto vientos.

- en su oficina, donde más- le dijo Sakura-por que el alboroto, Shizune-sensei-le hablo al viento, Shizune ya había salido corriendo a la oficina de la Hokage.

…

-que, y donde están ellos- pregunto la rubia seria.

-se fueron hace horas-respondió Kotetzu de igual forma.

-demonios, solo espero que estén bien, Shizune prepara un escuadrón de ANBU, quiero que vigilen la familia de Shikamaru hasta que lleguen a Suna, quiero buenos resultados-hablo la quinta

-si Tsunade-sama-

-espera, que solo vigilen su camino, no quiero que ellos se enteren que alguien los sigue-

-si-

-regresa a la entrada Kotetzu, y avísame cuando salga el escuadrón-

-si Tsunade-sama-

La quinta volvió a leer el papel que tenia en su escritorio una es más.

"_Temari tienes que saber esto, se ha fugado el reo mas peligroso de la prisión de Suna, me refiero a Otokaze Mizumachi, por favor Tema ten mucho cuidado, sabemos que este tipo aun te quiere a ti y lo ha dejado muy en claro, aun así Gaara cree que no ha salido del país del viento, y me dice que los planes de la boda no se cancelan, lo que el quiere decir es que te quiere en Suna para vigilarte a ti y a tu familia, aunque lo tárate de decir de otra forma Gaara esta preocupado por ti, Temari, tengan cuidado" _

_Kankuro. _

…

Mientras la familia Nara se dirigía a Sunagakagure, ignorando lo que había ocurrido en Konoha. Sin saber que alguien, conocido para Temari, los seguía escondiéndose en las sombras…

….

_**Hasta aquí el 2º cap. jeje**_

_**Pronto subiré la conti no se desesperen :D**_

_**Cuídense **_

_**Bye!**_


	3. Recuerdos de una mente perturbada

_**Hey! He aquí la contii**_

_**Esta hablara de los recuerdos del shinobi que les persigue **_

_**Espero les guste :D**_

**Cap. 3: Recuerdos de una mente perturbada**

_Suna… 8 años atrás…_

Caminabas por las calles de Suna hacia el edifico del Kazekage, en aquel entonces solo tenias 17 años, estabas hermosa, el kimono azul contrastaba con tus ojos, ojos que solo quería para mi, como el aquel entonces, cuando salíamos, hace tanto tiempo de eso exactamente, 2 años, antes de que fueras a esos malditos exámenes de Chuunin y regresaras actuando de modo diferente, maldición, me hubiera gustado saber que tanto paso, porque rayos cambiaste, hasta que por fin me lo contaste; mas bien lo restregaste en mi cara.

Tengo que hablarte, maldición, ¿Por qué te alejas de mi? ¿Que tengo de malo?, ya veras, nadie me deja a un lado hare lo posible por saber que demonios te pasa.

-Temari, espera quiero hablar contigo-le hable en un tono serio.

-que es lo que quieres, que no te dije que te alejaras de mí-grito ella. Se giro y continúo caminando.

Caminó hacia ella y tomo bruscamente su brazo, girándola y pegándola a su cuerpo haciendo que sus caras se rozaran.

-suéltame, que te crees idiota- hablo fuerte.

-tenemos que hablar-apretó el agarre haciendo que ella soltara un pequeña grito de dolor.

En eso apareció entre nosotros el causante de que te distanciaras de mi, Nara Shikamaru.

-suéltala, ahora- le ordeno

-quien demonios eres tu para…-recuerdo que no termine de hablar, sentí que algo impedía que mi cuerpo se moviera a mi voluntad, de la nada mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo

-Kage mane no jutsu –

Fue lo que escuche, mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse al igual que el de este sujeto, haciendo que liberara a Temari de mi agarre, maldito, vi como ella le ordenaba que me soltara, mas no solo eso con su mano giro la cabeza de el hacendó que le viera, y susurro un por favor. Cuando éramos novios ella jamás hiso algo parecido conmigo, ningún contacto, ni siquiera un beso, porque con el si, le susurraba al oído palabras que no alcance a escuchar, y que causaron una sonrisa en él, ¿porque? ¡PORQUE! QUE TENIA EL QUE YO NO, después ella se retiro, y sentí como volvía a tener control de mi cuerpo, y después y agarre, ese sujeto me tomo de mi chaleco y me miro amenazadoramente.

-si te vuelves a atrever a acercarte a ella, no responderé mis impulsos, y vamos ella tampoco que te le acerques- y después me soltó. Para después alejarse de mí.

Esa misma noche decidí ir a verte, sabia a la perfección que la ventana de tu habitación daba hacia las calles de Suna, así que entrada la noche camine hacia allá. Cual fue mi sorpresa, ja, el idiota estaba contigo, pero esta fue más grande aun cuando lo besaste, si lo besabas, dios se me hiso un nudo en la garganta al verte besándolo

Porque Temari porque…no entiendo ya hice algo malo mara que ni siquiera me besaras. Esto no se quedara así nunca te dejare con otro que no sea yo, que otro te tenga, TU ERES MIA.

Espere pacientemente a que ese idiota se fuera de tu habitación, y hasta que por fin se fue.

-Temari, es hora de hablar

-¿que haces aquí?-respondió asustada

-¿Por qué me temes?, ¿acaso te he hecho algún daño? Dime-

-lárgate, te lo he dicho miles de veces entre tu y no hubo ni habrá nada- hablo fuerte intentando intimidarlo.

-eso es lo que crees, no me iré de aquí hasta que digas que me amas-

-¿Qué?, estas loco, déjame en paz-grito

-TU ERES MIA-le recalco.-Y DE NADIE MAS-

Ella estaba paralizada, posiblemente algún jutsu de Otokaze estaba haciendo efecto en ella, no por nada era un Jounin de Elite, especialista en captura y tortura del enemigo, además de ser un excelente ninja en el arte del escape.

Era simple lo que el quería…tomarla y hacerla suya.

Necesitaba gritar y lo mas fuerte posible, ese hombre quería dañarla y no solo eso, deshonrar a Sabaku no Temari, no eso no, él comenzaba a desgarrar la ropa de la kunoichi poco a poco, disfrutándolo, ella grito, estaba a punto de tomarla cuando Shikamaru entro en escena, lo aventó, se coloco de forma defensiva frente a una Temari en estado de Shock. El Jounin se puso de pie dispuesto a pelear, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, provocando la ira de Shikamaru, este lo atrapo con su sombra y se dirigió hacia afuera, para continuar con la pelea.

Estaban los dos frente a frente, Shikamaru seguía molesto y Otokaze con su estúpida sonrisa torcida, el shinobi de la Hoja comenzó a mirarlo, cabello castaño, ojos marrón, piel blanca, estatura promedio, su físico era fuerte pero no tanto como el de él, ambos Jounin seria una pelea justa. Comenzó con la que seria su mejor jugada, daño psicológico, si bien Shikamaru sabia que ese no era su fuerte, obtendría información que podría serle de mucho interés.

-¿Qué demonios quieres con MI Temari?- Otokaze se le adelanto

-Tu Temari, ella no es una cosa ni mucho menos una propiedad, ten cuidado a como te refieres con ella, idiota-hablo fuerte.

-ja, y crees que ella esta interesada en un niño como tu, no me hagas reir-

-Hm, Mendokusai. Como lo explico para que tu pequeño e iludo cerebro lo entienda, ella es mi novia-

-eres un maldito- Otokaze intento un ataque en contra de Shikamaru, mas este no se realizo nunca debido a que una gran cantidad de arena estaba rodeando su cuerpo.

-tu que demonios haces aquí, porque no estas en la misión que se te asigno- hablo el 5º Kazekage

-Kazekage-sama-

-responde-

-…-

-Gaara-san, tengo que informarle el motivo de esta pelea-

-dilo-

-el shinobi aquí presente intento deshonrar a su hermana, Kazekage-dono- Shikamaru le hablo con respeto.

-¡que! y donde esta Temari- grito Kankuro

-en su departamento, necesita atención medica, cuando salimos se encontraba en estado de shock.

-yo me encargo-dijo el marionetista al tiempo que corría hacia el departamento de su hermana mayor.

-Otokaze-le hablo en tono serio.

-si Kazekage –dono-habló tembloroso, temía de lo que le pasaría ahora que el Kage sabia el motivo de la pelea.

-acabas de cometer un grave delito, y sabes perfectamente que la condena es fuerte, y mas si mi hermana es la perjudicada, no se cansara hasta verte podrido en la cárcel.

Una sonrisa torcida se formo de nuevo en su rostro. No me importa, regresare por ti idiota, ya veras te hare sufrir como nunca has sufrido, y ella también lo pagara…

…

Tiempo presente…

Habían pasado ya 8 años desde que entro en prisión, ahora que se había fugado era el momento perfecto para cobrar aquello que le había dicho aquella noche…ambos iban a pagar…el por quitarle al amor de su vida y a ella por rechazarlo, bien era hora de poner el plan en marcha…

…

_**Y hasta aquí el 3º cap.**_

_**Jeje atentas que la conti estará muy pronto **_

_**Reviews?**_

_**HawkTem –Fuera! **_


	4. La Decision del Kazekage

Hey chicas aquí la conti espero les guste  
>gracias por sus rewiews a:<p>

_**Presario-2500**_

_**lamisteriosacristal**_

_**KARAGABRIELLE**_

_**YyessyY**_

_**Nonahere**_

__**  
><strong>chicas sus rewiew me hacen feliz!_  
><em>

...

Cap. 4: La decisión del Kazekage

Estaba a punto de atacar a la familia mas se detuvo, sintió 5 presencias al rededor de ellos, al parecer eran escoltas de Konoha, ANBU exactamente, quienes vigilaba con cautela a la familia, asegurándose que no fueran vistos, al parecer tenían conocimiento de que él estaba prófugo.

-maldición-susurro para sus adentros-no importa puedo esperar un poco ó seguirlos de todas formas, para así obtener mas información y decidir de una vez cual de los 3 sería su presa para así completar su plan.

...

-mami ¿cuanto pallta pala llegar?-pregunto Shikami quien al cansarse de caminar subió a la espalda de su padre.

-poco linda, mira ya casi llegamos-respondió la rubia.

Caminaron un poco mas y alcanzaron a ver la enormes murallas del país del Viento, en la entrada alcanzo a ver a 3 ANBU no a lo los shinobi de siempre.

-paso algo-hablo ella en tono serio.

-si, pero quien puede darnos una mejor respuesta a eso es tu hermano-ante el comentario ella dejo de verle para girar su mirada de nuevo hacia el frente, donde efectivamente se encontraba Kankuro.

-bienvenidos, ¿como estuvo el viaje?- pregunto el marionetista.

-tranquilo, Kankuro...-no termino de hablar ya que si hermano la interrumpió.

-¿donde está la pequeña princesita?-diciendo esto se acomodo de cuclillas.

-¡aquí!-grito feliz la niña quien se bajo de la espalda de su padre y corrió hacia donde su tío le esperaba con los brazos extendidos.

-Kankuro, dime que es lo que pasa, ¿porque hay ANBU en la entrada a la aldea?-pregunto ella hablando fuerte, pero para que solo escuchara él.

-aahh eso, han ocurrido algunos incidentes, en su mayoría robos, Gaara mando escuadrones para localizar a los bandidos-mintió, debía hacerlo.

Flash Back

-Gaara, llego un mensaje de la aldea de Konoha-anuncio Kankuro.

-déjame ver-

_Kazekage-dono_

_Lamento informarle que la carta enviada por su hermano no pudo ser entregada a tiempo, ya que ellos se encontraban camino a Suna, por lo tanto desconocen los hechos._  
><em>También le comento que no creo que sea lo más indicado contarle lo sucedido a su hermana ya que se encuentra en la espera de un bebe y contarle la noticia de lo sucedido podría perturbarla, y esto causaría daños al bebe que espera. Es mi recomendación como ninja medico, también le informo que se ha enviado un escuadrón ANBU para vigilar su camino.<em>

_Tsunade Senju_

_P.D. gracias por la invitación a su boda_

-Kankuro, organiza un escuadrón ANBU y ubícalos en las puertas norte y sur, en cuanto Temari llegue la orden será que salgan al bosque y se reúnan con los ANBU de Konoha, así será mas rápida la captura de Otokaze-

-si-

-una cosa más, que Temari no se entere que el escapo de prisión-

-¡que!, ella debe saberlo-

-ella está embarazada, y la noticia le afectaría, no salo a ella al bebe también-

-como tu ordenes-

Fin Flash Back

-es eso, se han dado alguno robos-termino e hizo una señal, ante esta las ANBU se fueron.

-Kankuro...-mas no termino, un repentino mareo se apodero de ella haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

En un rápido movimiento la tomo en el aire y el cargo, tratando de acomodarla en sus brazos.

-estas bien-le dijo preocupado Shikamaru.

-si, ya bájame-

-no, estas débil por el viaje-

- ya te dije que estoy bien-se mentía a sí misma

-de igual forma no te voy a bajar-

sabia que no podía poner resistencia y se acomodo en sus brazos. Shikami y Kankuro estaba tan entretenidos en algunas tiendas que ni notaron lo sucedido.

En cuanto llegaron Shikami y Temari se dirigieron a su habitación, mientras Shikamaru seria a Kankuro.

-Kankuro-san, usted sabe que no me puede mentir, por favor dígame que es lo que pasa, puedo serle de ayuda-

-bien si mentí lo hice por Tema, y ya que eres tu su esposo tienes todo el derecho de saber que...

...

_**hasta aquí el 4º capi**_

_**jejejeje**_

_**prometo (en cuanto mi compu se recupere actualizar lo más pronto posible)**_

_**cuídense mucho!**_


	5. Mentiras reveladas, Verdades ocultas

_**Hola (banderita blanca), no me maten por tardar en actualizar, en solo que mi computadora, se puso enfermita U.U, pero ya esta bien Jejejeje**_

_**Bueno yo a aclarar unas cosas: Otokaze, se encuentro aun prófugo, y esta fuera del alcance de ANBU y lejos de la aldea del Viento, por lo que no saldrá en un buen rato, pero cuando lo haga presiento van a matarme…**_

_**Bueno aquí esta el Cap. :D**_

…..

Capitulo 5: Mentiras reveladas, Verdades ocultas

-¡QUE!, Maldición- dijo la momento en que estrellaba su puño contra el escritorio de la oficina del Kazekage.

-es mi culpa- dijo Kankuro cabizbajo-se supone que yo soy el encargado de ese sector en específico-.

-nuestra culpa-Gaara hizo aparición en su oficina.

-Kankuro-san, Kazekage-dono, permítanme ayudarles en la búsqueda de…-fue interrumpido.

-en primer lugar, deja el formalismo, somos familia-hablo el Kage-y en segundo lugar mi respuesta a tu petición es no…

…

-Mami, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- le pregunto una preocupada Shikami, si bien antes no se alarmo cuando se desvaneció en el camino hacia la torre del Kazekage porque su padre se hizo cargo de ella todo el camino, sintió la necesidad de saber si su mamá y su hermanito estaba bien.

-Claro que si, teníamos hambre- tocó su vientre y sonrió- vamos a buscar a papá-

-¡si!- grito efusiva la pequeña-quiero darle algo-

-¿A, si? Y que le darás pequeña- tomó su manita y comenzaron a caminar por el amplio pasillo hacia la oficina de Gaara, algo le decía que él estaba ahí.

-Esto-sacó un pequeño guardapelo* de una bolsita que tenia en su vestido.

-¿puedo verlo?-

-si- estiro su mano y se le entrego

-es hermoso- el guardapelo tenia una cadena que lo convertía en collar, era de un tamaño similar al del dedo pulgar, tenia una piedra, un diamante que al presionarlo se abría y dejaba a la vista un espacio para tres fotos los cuales estaban ocupados por una foto de ella, en el centro una foto de Shikami y en el tercer espacio estaba el dibujo de un niño cabello negro y ropa azul y el niño sonreía.

-lindura, ¿Quién es el?-pregunto Temari apuntando al dibujo- ¿lo has hecho tu?

-si y es mi hermanito-sonrió-papi dijo ayer cuando dormías que seria niño-

FLASH BACK

Estaban en un hostal cercano a la aldea del Viento, compartían la misma habitación, puesto que no dejarían a su pequeña en otra habitación, además entre los dos cuidaban de Temari.

Estaban acostados en la cama, Shikamaru tenía en sus brazos a Temari quien dormía de lo lindo recostada en su pecho, y a su vez Temari tenia entre sus brazos a Shikami, en un principio la rubia intento en vano dormir a la pequeña, pero al ver que seria imposible debido a que le niña estaba emocionada por las historias de su padre, opto por dormir.

-papá-

-si, ¿Qué pasa?-vio como la niña abrazaba fuerte a su madre para después girar su cabeza y mirarlo.

-mi hermanito… ¿Cómo va a ser?- curiosidad, heredada sin duda de su madre.

-pues será un niño, muy fuerte-acomodó a Temari de forma en pudiera ver su rostro, de pronto un fuerte presentimiento se apodero de su ser, hasta que la pequeña vocecita de su hija es escucho, haciendo que el presentimiento aumentara de manera enorme.

-papi, ¡y si es niña!-se asombro por la inteligencia de la niña, quien abrió sus orbes verdes de sorpresa

-será un niño ya veras-sonrió acariciando el rostro de Temari, quien al sentir el contacto sonrió- y será fuerte e inteligente como tu princesa-

-¿yo princesa?-

- si, como tu madre, ustedes dos son mis princesas y las amo mucho-dijo con un deje de preocupación que la niña no noto.

-¡si!, y mi hermanito será un princeso – dijo abrazando a Temari, ya que hacia un poco de frio.

-no linda será un príncipe- rio al verla confundida, olvidando del todo su mal presentimiento al verla sonreír, esa sonrisa que sin duda había heredado de su madre, esa sonrisa que enamora a cualquiera, sin embargo eran de el

-un príncipe escuchaste, eres el príncipe de papa mami y mío, y te queremos mucho los tres-le dio un beso al vientre de su mamá y se quedo dormida.

FIN FLASH BACK

-papi dijo que seria niño-dijo sonriendo-y dijo que tu y yo éramos sus princesas y mi hermanito su príncipe- tomo el collar y mostro sus blancos dientes con una gran sonrisa.

-si, vamos-estaba fascinada con su hija, era linda, fuerte, inteligente, y perezosa como su padre y sin duda esas sonrisas eran parte se su herencia-casi llegamos-señalo la gran puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

…

-esa será tu misión-finalizo Gaara.

-si, la acepto Gaara-san-hizo una reverencia.

-que te dije del formalismo, somos familia-le dijo cansado

-lo siento- se rasco la cabeza.

-de que misión hablan-interrumpió Temari quien hizo acto de presencia en la oficina con la niña detrás de ella.

-Temari que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar-le dijo el pelirrojo serio.

-lo siento como estoy en casa pensé que no era necesario-en ese instante Shikami aprovecho para colgarse de su tío Gaara al cual no había visto.

-típico de ti- dijo mientras alzaba a la niña.

-tío te extrañé-dijo entre risas.

-Shikamaru podremos hablar a solas, mejor dicho, debemos hablar a solas-tomo su brazo y lo jalo fuera de la oficina.

-Gaara…-dijo Kankuro apuntando hacia Temari quien sacaba a Shikamaru.

-Kankuro deja que use su cerebro-dijo el Kage quien estaba entretenido con la niña.

-si- en parte Gaara tenia razón él sabia que hacer, dejo de pensar en ello y fue con la niña, tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

…

-Temari, tranquila vas a arrancarme el brazo-ella lo jalaba con fuerza, y eso le encantaba y excitaba cuando ella lo trataba así-este secuestro te va a costar-

Ella no hablo, pero sonreía ente los comentarios de él, y estaba totalmente sonrojada por algunos de ellos, cosa que él noto.

Lo llevo a una de las habitaciones más lejanas del palacio del Kage, al parecer a su habitación, entraron y ella puso llave a la puerta. La habitación era elegante, había una espaciosa cama con sabanas blancas que lo hacían pensar cientos de cosas que podría hacer o más bien podrían hacer en ella, un gran ventanal con vista al estrellado cielo del Suna, una pesada cortina gris en cada lado del ventanal y un sofá plano debajo de este, había además un baño grande, un muebles blancos.

-esta será nuestra habitación-le hablo sacándolo de su mundo.

-es muy elegante, mas que la ultima vez que estuve aquí-

-me canse de los muebles anteriores, así que le pedí a Gaara que pusiera uno nuevos-sonrió

Ella estaba en frente de él dando le la espalda, viendo para le ventanal, él aprovecho esto y la abrazo por la espalda.

-Shika… ¿Cuál era esa misión?- recostó su cabeza en su pecho y lo miro.

-curiosa, idéntica a Shikami-beso su frente.

-lo soy y mucho, anda dime- puso un puchero muy tierno, el embarazo la volvía un poco infantil y sentimental, dejaba su rudeza a un lado y abría paso a la mujer tierna que estaba en su interior.

-pues mi misión es cuidar de los tres-

-¿cuidar de los tres?-

- si-

-y eso ¿Por qué?-

- porque si no lo hago bien, tus sobreprotectores hermanos van a matarme-susurro en su oído

-vaya, Shika, sabes algo-se giro para tenerlo de frente dándole un beso tímido en los labios.

-¿Qué?– el estaba esperando esto.

-tengo un antojo- mordió su labio inferior, mirándolo, tentándolo.

-a, si ¿y cual es? Es mi misión cuidar de ti y hacer lo que tu necesites, recuerdas, dime que es y te lo daré-la abrazo atrayéndola más a el.

-¿Qué cual es?-soltó un pequeño gemido en su oído, excitándolo de sobremanera, ella sabia que esa era su debilidad-eres tu mi mayor antojo, y te quiero ya….

…..

_**Y lo demás lo dejo a su imaginación jejeje**_

_**De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza**_

_**Gracias a sus reviews a:**_

_**Presario-2500**_

_**Nonahere**_

_**Lamisteriosacristal**_

_**Karagabrielle**_

_**YyessyY**_

_**Temariskater**_

_**Chicas sus Reviews me hacen feliz**_

_**Nos vemos en el prox. Cap. Que prometo no tardare en publicar**_

_****/Temari de la arena/*-HawkTem Fuera! **_


	6. Oasis

_**Hola!**_

_**No se, pero como que siento que me tarde mucho en actualizar el nuevo cap.**_

_**Si fue así, lo siento mucho, pero si no me tarde…lamento decirles que mi mente esta loca!**_

_**Ooo…ok, pasando mi trauma de si mi mente esta bien de salud o no….**_

_**No les explique que era un guardapelo Jejejeje **_

_Guardapelo: en la actualidad es un collar para guardar fotos de algún ser querido, en la antigüedad se usaba para guardar un pequeño mechón de cabello de la persona amada, es por eso que se quedo con su nombre original de guardapelo hasta nuestros días_

_Bueno he aquí el capitulo 6 si bien el final de Cap., 5 lo deje en una situación algo comprometedora Jejejeje bueno el inicio del cap. 6 se ubica el día después de eso…pervertidotas ya me imagino que habrá pasado por sus mentes…_

…

_Capitulo 6: Oasis_

Amanecía en Suna, los rayos del sol se filtraban por el gran ventanal de la habitación, él se revolvía entre las sabanas y topo contra una cabeza.

-¡Auch!, papá me dolió, me despertó y tengo mucho sueño-bostezo sonoramente despertando a su madre, quien abrazaba a su almohada.

-Dios ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto entre bostezos la rubia mientras restregaba sus ojos contra la almohada que anteriormente abrazaba.

-No lo se, Shikami linda tu pie me esta golpeando la entrepierna y eso duele-

-Tú me pegaste primero, es mi ven…venanza-

-Venganza, linda veng…- no termino de hablar un terrible mareo le invadió, corrió al baño y se encerró.

-¿Qué tiene mami, papi? ¿Esta bien?-pregunto mirando preocupada a su progenitor.

-Si, es solo que a tu hermano no le gusto algo que comió tu mamá-volvió su mirada a la puerta de baño al ver que ella no salía se dirigió al el. –Temari ¿estas bien?-pregunto golpeando la puerta.

-Si, ya…ya paso-abrió la puerta y lo jalo hacia adentro volviendo a cerrar la puerta.-Shikami cumple años mañana- le murmuro al oído.

-eso ya lo se ¿pero porque tanto secreto?-hablo despacio.

-Gaara y Kankuro le tienen una sorpresa así que no lo arruines-

-Ahh esta bien-

Salió del baño, mientras que ella se quedo ahí para ducharse, al salir vio a su pequeña profundamente dormida, envuelta entre las sabanas y abrazando su almohada, sonrió y la acomodo en la cama para que estuviera más cómoda.

Después de un rato, ella salió del baño y el se dispuso a darse una ducha, entro al baño y se quito la ropa y comenzó su ducha, se quedo pensando, había tenido un sueño de lo más extraño…soñó que Temari fue secuestrada y no solo eso, en su sueño, ella moría… ¡si! ella daba su vida por la de él. Esto lo perturbaba de manera alarmante, ¿y si su sueño se cumplía? Salió de la ducha y comenzó a cambiarse sin dejar de pensar en su sueño.

…

-Shikami, perezosa ya levántate-Temari comenzó a mover a la niña, después a zarandearla por los hombros para que despertara.

-No mami, tengo sueño-hablo dormida.

-Shikami, no querrás que me enoje-

-NO, no mami mira ya desperté-se puso de pie y se comenzó a cambiar la pijama, definitivamente no dejaría que su mamá la castigara un día antes de su cumpleaños.

-Menos mal, lista para ir a desayunar-termino de arreglarse y tomo su mano.

-Si, pero y papá ¿no viene con nosotras?-miro hacia el baño. En ese justo momento él salía del baño con la toalla en la mano.

-Papá vienes-estiro su mano en dirección de Shikamaru, más este estaba perdido en su pensamiento, Temari lo noto y se acerco a él.

-Shikamaru ¿Qué sucede, es algo malo?-lo miro a los ojos y puso su mano en la frente de él-¿te sientes mal?

-No, yo estoy bien, andando tengo hambre además tus hermanos deben estar esperándonos para el desayuno-le dio un beso en la mejilla-Gracias por tu preocupación, estoy bien-sonrió

-Imposible que no me preocupe por ti vago-devolvió el beso y tomo la mano de Shikamaru mientras este tomaba la mano de Shikami, comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor.

…

-Buenos días a todos-saludo él mientras movía la silla para que Temari se sentara.

-Buenos días-contestaron en coro Gaara, Kankuro y Matsuri

- ¿Y bien, Como pasaron la noche?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras Matsuri le servía el desayuno.

-Bien-hablo Shikamaru, mientras tronaba su cuello para relajarlo.

-Muy bien-dijo la rubia mientras comenzaba a servirle el desayuno a Shikamaru y Shikami.

-Papá me abraza mucho-dijo riendo Shikami mientras le daba un beso a su padre.

-Gaara, hoy voy a comenzar los preparativos para tu boda, solo falta un mes así que no quiero dejar todo para el final- la rubia comenzó la conversación.

-De acuerdo, solo que no sea nada ostentoso-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Nada lo será, ya veras-

-Que te parece si tu y yo nos escapamos de este problemático lugar y te llevo a pasear ¿Qué dices?-le susurro Shikamaru al oído a Shikami, Gaara y Temari seguían hablando cosas que la aburrían así que acepto la propuesta de su padre mirándolo y afirmando con su cabecita.

Ambos se levantaron despacio del comedor, Kankuro estaba medio dormido mirando hacia su desayuno, Matsuri estaba de espaldas preparando algo para Gaara, mientras este y Temari continuaban hablando sobre algunos preparativos, detalles y cosas así, así que salieron de la habitación sin ser vistos.

-¿Papá a donde me vas a llevar?-

-Vaya que eres curiosa-

-Si me lo has dicho muchas veces papá-dijo riendo y mirándolo-¿A dónde? ¡Dime! –salto y lo miro desesperada mientras salían del palacio del Kage.

-Vale, tranquila ven- la subió a sus hombros y comenzó a saltar de edificio en edificio.

-Papá, es divertido-la niña reía en cada salto que daba su padre – ¿cuando llegamos?-

-Ya casi niña preguntona y problemática-

Estaban cerca, un pequeño oasis se alcanzaba a divisar, disminuyo la velocidad y comenzó a caminar, cuando por fin llegaron a la pequeña se le ilumino el rostro ante semejante belleza, el oasis era pequeño pero increíblemente hermoso, estaba rodeado por unas cuantas palmeras que daban una sombra exquisita, una montaña grande que tenia unos cuantos escalones para trepar y poder ver el cielo y parte de la aldea, a un lado de la montaña nacía una cascada de agua cristalina que venia del interior de la misma montaña y esta caía a un gran estanque en la parte de abajo.

-Wau-exclamo la pequeña al ver semejante paisaje-¿como lo encontraste papá?, no habíamos venido aquí antes, es grande, y me gusta el sonido de la cascada-hablo Shikami emocionada, enfatizando la palabra grande haciendo un gran circulo con sus bracitos.

-Pues en una misión-de sentó recargándose en unas de las palmeras.

-¿Y cual era la misión?-

-La misión se llamaba...''pedirle matrimonio a la mujer más problemática''.

Risas, era el sonido que se escuchaba en el oasis.

-Cuenta papá-se sentó en una piedra cerca del estanque y puso sus codas en las rodillas y apoyo su cabeza en sus manitas mientras se preparaba a escuchar-

-Es una historia larga-

-Tenemos muuucho tiempo papi-sonrió y continuo -anda dime, no le diré a mami Jejejeje -

-Son idénticas, bueno, pero no se lo digas que me matara, porque es un secreto de tu madre y mío…pero voy a reducir la historia, porque como te dije es muy larga-sonrió al ver el puchero de su hija-además hay detalles que no puedo darte, eres pequeña para que sepas que aquí te creamos-pensó esto ultimo.

-bueno pero ¿Me vas a contar verdad?-dijo la niña ajena a los pensamientos oscuros de su padre.

-Si…bueno, cuando conocí a tu madre tenia 12 años y…-la pequeña lo interrumpió.

-¿Como la conociste?-pregunto emocionada.

-A eso voy niña impaciente, espera a que termine, si princesa-le regaño pero de forma suave.

-Ok-

-En los exámenes Chuunin, me toco pelear contra ella y…

-¿Y quien gano?, ¿gano mamá o tu papá? …llevo sus manitas a su boca había interrumpido de nuevo, Shikamaru solo suspiro y sonrió ante la reacción de la niña.

-Bueno yo perdí, y antes de que interrumpas de nuevo yo me rendí y tu madre gano el combate-

-Ahh-respondió-y ¿que pasó después?-

-Pues, nuestra aldea fue atacada por la aldea de tu madre, pero ellos se rindieron por la traición de uno de sus aliados, después de eso se formo la alianza que continúa hasta nuestros días-sonrió al verla confundida-una alianza es…

-Papá, después me dices que es eso, dime que mas paso-abrió sus ojitos emocionada-anda papá continua-

-Mendokusai, bueno la alianza se formo y tu madre y yo nos seguimos viendo, compartíamos misiones, después de eso trabajamos juntos mucho mas tiempo, en los exámenes de Chuunin yo era su guía y ella la embajadora de suna, claro tu orgullosa madre aun lo es, después se vino la cuarta guerra ninja de la que te hable hace unos días, ¿recuerdas?

-…-

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Dijiste que no interrumpiera-

-Niña problemática te estoy preguntando que si o recuerdas-suspiro pesado y la niña rio ante la reacción de su padre.

-Si papi lo recuerdo pero sigue-

-Esta bien, tu madre y yo ya salíamos antes de comenzara la cuarta guerra ninja, cuando esta comenzó, ambos estábamos en el mismo escuadrón, por lo tanto, podía protegerla de vez en cuando-

-Ahh-

-Bien, terminada la guerra con un gran éxito y victoria para nosotros, seguimos saliendo un tiempo mas, y una noche me decidí preguntarle, estábamos de misión Naruto Kiba y Chouji aquí en suna, eso fue hace unos 5 años atrás…

-Yo tengo 3 y mañana cumplo 4 años papá ¿no lo olvides si?

-¿Cómo crees que voy a olvidar el cumpleaños de mi princesa?- se acerco a ella y la abrazo para después acomodarla en sus piernas.

-Continúa papá-

-Bueno, me salí del hotel en donde nos hospedamos y fui hacia la torre del Kage, y me dirigí a la habitación de tu madre, ella estaba despierta viendo por la ventana y cuando me vio se asusto un poco, bueno se cayo del pequeño sofá que esta de bajo del ventanal, pero no le digas que te dije.

-No papá no le diré- dijo entre risas la niña

-Bueno, la cargué y la traje aquí, este es el lugar favorito de tu madre, aquí solíamos venir cuando estaba embarazada de ti, le gustaba escuchar el sonido de la cascada-

-Entonces por eso me gusta tanto ese sonido-

-Tal vez, veníamos mucho aquí-

-Ahh y ¿que paso?-pregunto por millonésima vez.

-Si que eres una preguntona, bueno, antes de traerla aquí le vende los ojos, imagínalo, fue igual que ahora, tu madre no paraba de preguntar que a donde la llevaba, y tu no paras de preguntar que paso esa noche.

-Pues ya no pregunto, pero si quiero saber-

-Vaya, bueno llegamos aquí, le quite la venda y me hizo una pregunta de nuevo…-fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-Te pregunto que como lo encontraste-respondió lo que le diría su padre.

-Si, me dijo que este era su lugar favorito, que como lo encontré, yo le dije que por accidente-sonrió-claro que no le iba a decir que la seguí para espiarla cuando tomara un baño en el estanque, me hubiera matado-pensó- bueno le dije, 'te amo', y le di un pequeño anillo que pertenecía a tu abuela, ella me dio un fuerte golpe y comenzó a llorar-

-¿Por qué lloro?-

-Eso le pregunte, y me dijo que era un tonto que la ponía muy sentimental a veces, me dijo que aceptaba y me beso-.

-Ahh, entonces lo encontraste por accidente, pero mi mamá ya lo conocía, Ahh ya entiendo, entonces ahora yo también lo conozco-

-Si, recuerda no decirle a tu madre que te dije que ella se cayo en su habitación cuando fui a buscarla esa vez, de acuerdo-le dijo un poco asustado.

-si papá, pero no te asustes, mamá no te haría algo malo-

-Aun no conoces a tu madre, seria capas de todo, por favor no se lo digas- le hablo en un tono tembloroso.

-Jajajaja, no papá, no le diré a mami que me has dicho que se cayo, promesa-extendió su dedito meñique.

-Promesa- él entrelazo su dedo meñique con el de la niña- te quieres dar un baño niña sucia, en la mañana no te duchaste-

-¿Ehh? Una ducha ahora, no papá- se levando de las piernas de su padre y comenzó a correr para la montaña.

-Claro que si ven acá- se levanto de su cómodo asiento y comenzó a correr tratando de atrapar a la pequeña.

-pues atrápame papi-dijo riendo

…

Después de una accidentada ducha, Shikami subió hacia la montaña y estaba por caer cuando Shikamaru la alcanzo para que no cayera, paro la niña se quito y Shikamaru fue a dar hacia el estanque, la niña estaba tan atacada de risa que perdió el equilibrio y cayo al estanque justo donde estaba Shikamaru quien la atrapo en el aire y la sumergió junto con el.

…

Después de todo el relajo, regresaron a la Torre del Kazekage, donde de seguro un enfurecida Temari les regañaría no solo por escaparse, sino también por llegar mojados a casa…

….

_Bien Que tal estuvo el cap.?_

_Jeje es posible que actualice el jueves :P_

_Recuerden es posible así que recen por que mi compu se apiade de mi y continúe funcionando como hasta ahora ;)_

_Bueno abra algún Review que me haga feliz?_

_Porque para hacerme feliz solo ustedes chicas!_

_Xao!_

_HawkTem Fuera!_


	7. El castigo de Temari

_**Hey chicas!**_

_**Hoy estoy inspirada y mucho Jejejeje**_

_**Cristal…Sii tienes razón creo que no supe como explicarlo Jejejeje :P vendría siendo como dijiste una elevación de terreno de tamaño y altura considerable, y pues acertaste en varios puntos de cómo crees que seria el fic :D**_

_**Bueno por recomendación de cristal pondré los pensamientos en cursivas: D**_

_**He aquí el 7º Cap., les recuerdo, aun no saldrá Otokaze, pero falta poco, no me maten cuando lo haga…**_

…_**.**_

_**Capitulo 7: El Castigo de Temari**_

Ella estaba furiosa, en la mañana se escaparon del desayuno y estaba preocupada por ambos ya que no sabia donde estaban, salió a buscarlos junto con Matsuri y a su regreso ¿Qué fue lo que encontró?, a su hermano menor sosteniendo a Shikamaru con su brazo derecho y cargando a Shikami con su brazo izquierdo, ¿la razón?, ambos querían escapar del regaño y castigo de Temari.

-Que rayos-se tranquilizo, respiro profundo y continuo-Gaara, ¿donde estaban?-

-Llegaron 5 minutos antes que tú, y trataban de esconderse, así que no tuve otra opción más que detenerlos por las malas-le explico calmadamente.

-Ya entiendo –dijo mirando de forma penetrante a Shikamaru, quien al verla solo atino a bajar la mirada sin dejar de sonreír –Gracias Gaara, puedes soltarlos-

Gaara soltó a –Shikamaru y bajo a Shikami, antes de irse les murmuro un suave _suerte_ a ambos.

-Me puedes explicar que rayos es esto-le dijo fuerte Temari mientras señalaba con su mano la ropa mojada-Estoy esperando-

-Lo se mi amor, mañana cumples un mes de embarazo-hablo él suave, mientras la miraba de forma dulce le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Déjate de bromas Nara-estiro de su oreja mientras Shikami se reía de la mueca de dolor fingido de su padre.

-Pues…auch-ella soltó su oreja y se cruzo de brazos, mientras que la primera reacción de él fue de sobar su oreja en vez de hablar.

-Fue idea de papi, mami-se adelanto la niña dejando a su padre con la boca abierta, y mientras ponía una carita inocente la pequeña apuntaba a su padre.

-¡Oye!…Darme toda la culpa a mi-trato de defenderse de una niña de próximos 4 años

-Mami… ¿sabes que dijo mi papi de ti?- dijo la niña comenzando a mover su cuerpo de atrás a delante de forma en que se balanceaba sobre sus tobillos, mientras sus bracitos permanecían atrás y la miraba con una carita sonriente, mas bien, con una carita de chantaje mientras veía a Shikamaru.

-Fue mi culpa, fue mi idea-grito Shikamaru.

Temari vio con una mirada asesina a Shikamaru, se arrodillo y se acerco a la niña-¿Que dijo papá linda?-

-Dijo que…-miraba a su padre de forma traviesa.

-Shikami…-Shikamaru comenzaba a asustarse.

-Dijo que te…-miro a su madre.

-El dijo…-Temari parecía desesperada por conocer la respuesta.

- Que te ama mucho- diciendo esto se hecho a correr a la habitación de su madre, antes de que Temari la regañara por las travesuras que ella y su padre hacían.

-Vaya-suspiro la rubia mientras veía a Shikami perderse entre los corredores de la mansión, se giro y levanto su rostro para ver a Shikamaru, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo con un semblante de susto enorme.

-_Rayos pensé que lo diría, si que me dio un susto_-pensó sobándose la nuca.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-hablo mientras se levantaba del suelo para después colocarse de frente a frente con él.

Estaba perdido, comenzaría el interrogatorio, del cual no escaparía fácilmente.

-Yo…-

-¿Qué le dijiste? Te juro que si no me lo dices Nara Shikamaru te juro que…-sus labios fueron cerrados por los de él, la tomo de la cintura y la apretó con cuidado a él. Después de un rato se separaron por falta de aire.

- Shikamaru me puedes explicar esto-hablo la rubia un poco mas tranquila, mientras tiraba de su ropa mojada.

-_Bien Shikami te salvaste del regaño que me van a dar, me debes una pequeña problemática_-Ehh pues…fuimos a…

-a…-Temari demandaba una respuesta

-A el pequeño oasis-contesto

-Ahh, eso lo entiendo pero, ¿porque llegaron mojados?- volvió a tirar de su ropa.

-A tu traviesa hija se le ocurrió la magnifica y problemática idea de subir al pequeño monte de la cascada-

-Que niña ¿pero, por que se subió al monte?-

-Porque le dije que estaba muy sucia y que la tendría que duchar-

-Solo a ti se te ocurre, sabes que para lograr eso se necesita un regaño de mi parte-

-Lo se, pero lo dije en broma, no pensé que fuera a hacer lo que hizo-paso su brazo por el cuello de ella para recostarla en su pecho.

-¿Como fue?-

-Se subió al monte y fui por ella, pensé que se caería pero el que se cayó fui yo, se burlo de mí, perdió el equilibrio y cayo justo donde estaba yo, alcance a atraparla antes de que tocara el agua-

-¿Y porque esta mojada?-

-Pues en ese momento la palabra venganza pasó por mi mente y la sumergí conmigo-

-Baka-jalo su oreja por segunda vez y comenzó a pensar en su castigo-¿Y si Shikami se enferma?-

-Eso no lo pensé-

-Y, a donde se fue tu gran cerebro-se cruzo de brazos mientras pensaba en el castigo que le daría-Ya se cual será tu castigo-

-¿Que? Castigo, mujer ya soy un adulto-dijo el imitándola y cruzando sus brazos también.

-Te harás cargo de Shikami si se enferma y ya sabes como se pone de caprichosa cuando eso pasa-

-No Temari, eso es mucho mujer, otra cosa-replico tal como un niño pequeño.

-No ese es tu castigo, por haberse escapado del desayuno, haberme preocupado tanto y regresar así, hechos un desastre-

-¿Y el castigo de Shikami?-

-Ella no estará castigada, si mal no recuerdo, admitiste que fue TÚ idea hace rato, además TÚ la mojaste-

-ok -acepto su derrota-Perdóname por haberte preocupado tanto-

Como respuesta obtuvo un dulce beso de ella y una de esas sonrisas que lo volvían loco-A donde se fue esa traviesa…

- Salió corriendo-dijo señalando la dirección que tomo la niña.

-Vamos a buscarla-

-Tengo hambre Temari…ya se donde esta-la tomo del brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina donde efectivamente se encontraba Shikami comiendo de lo lindo un poco de carne y vegetales que Matsuri le preparo, ni si quiera se había cambiado la ropa mojada. Como ya era tarde, la cena estaba lista.

-Hola- hablo muy contenta y con la boca llena al momento en que saludaba con su manita.

-Shikami, que te he dicho de hablar con la boca llena-la regaño Temari.

-Hai Hai-hablo y siguió comiendo.

-Con un Hai es suficiente señorita, cuando termines de comer te darás una buena ducha-le dijo la rubia mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Matsuri para ayudarle y de paso servirle comida a Shikamaru.

-Pero mamá-acostó su cabeza en la mesa viendo a Shikamaru en espera de que él saliera en su defensa como siempre lo hacia.

-Shikami obedece a tu madre- se sentó en la mesa esperando a que Temari le diera algo que comer.

-Papá, pero…-

-Shikami por favor-tapo su rostro con sus manos, se sentía algo mareado.

-Aquí esta-Temari le sirvió un poco de carne con algo de sopa y vegetales.

-Temari no quiero vegetales-hiso una mueca de asco mientras los veía.

-Y decías que eres un adulto-

-Hmm- bufo molesto y miro a Shikami quien solo se reía de él, si algo se le hacia divertido a la niña era que Temari regañara a Shikamaru como si fuera un niño de su edad.

En cuestión de tiempo en el comedor estaban todos, Gaara y Kankuro ya s habían unido a la cena.

-¿Y donde estaban?-pregunto Kankuro.

-Mi papa me llevo a el pequeño oasis que esta a fueras de la aldea, es muy bonito-

-¿Cómo, ya lo conoces?, yo quería mostrártelo mañana en tu…-Gaara lo callo de con un golpe en el brazo y Temari con un golpe que le dio en la cabeza con el cucharon de la sopa.

-Cállate, no hables con la boca llena- le reprendió Temari a su hermano.

-Jejejeje, te regañaron tío-

-Tu madre es tan…tan…-Kankuro la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras buscaba una buena palabra que definiera a Temari.

-Problemática-dijo Shikamaru

-Exacto-para Kankuro y Shikamaru ese era la palabra perfecta.

Temari como respuesta golpeo a ambos en la cabeza con el cucharon.

-Shikami, linda se tarde y no te has duchado aun-dijo Temari mientras desataba las dos coletas del rubio cabello dela niña.

-No mami, quiero quedarme a escuchar lo que iba a decir mi tío Kankuro -

-No, ven acá, Shikamaru, ayúdame- Shikami se levanto y cuando apenas comenzaba a correr Shikamaru la atrapo.

-Ven acá, pequeña- la cargo-si te portas bien mañana te daré un regalo enorme – le murmuro al oído para que solo ella escuchara, mientras se dirigían al baño.

La niña se cruzo de brazos y puso una mueca molesta en su rostro, al parecer eso no la convenció del todo.

-No me quiero duchar-dijo aun con su puchero.

…

Después de la guerra que se desato en el baño porque Shikami no quería entrar a la ducha, lograron entre Temari y unos cuantos clones de sombra de Shikamaru bañar, cambiar y dormir a la hiperactiva niña.

-Ya se quedo dormida-exclamo Shikamaru en un bostezo mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento de la habitación.

-Espero que tu seas mas tranquilo-dijo Temari mientras acariciaba su plano vientre.

-Estoy cansado, mojado y me duele el cuerpo-

-Ay pobre de ti, ve a darte un ducha, tal vez se te quite un poco, voy a la cocina-le dio un beso dulce en los labios y camino hacia la puerta-ah Shikamaru, que ni se te ocurra dejar el baño hecho un desastre, quiero darme una ducha tranquila-sonrió y continuo su camino.

…

Estaba mirando a la niña quien dormía cómoda en su nueva cama, Temari había pedido a Gaara que instalara una cama pequeña para la niña, él sabia que eso de nada servía ya que de todas formas la niña terminaba durmiendo con ellos, pero que más daba no podía ganarle a su mujer , se recostó en la cama, le dolía le cuerpo por el nuevo resfriado que acababa de aparecer por culpa de meterse en el estanque y no cambiarse la ropa mojada, si el estaba así significaba que a Shikami el refriado le daría peor, y como castigo él debía cuidarla-_que problemático_-dijo para sus adentros, cerro los ojos para despejar su mente ese maldito sueño de anoche, que rayos le pasaba, era raro que tuviera sueños así, la mayoría de sus sueños aparecían su familia y su lugar favorito, pero esta vez no, ya tenia una semana, UNA SEMANA , con el mismo sueño, eso le preocupaba de manera alarmante.

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto la rubia quien sostenía la toalla a la altura de sus pechos, acababa de salir de la ducha

-Me duele el cuerpo, creo que el que se va a enfermar voy a ser yo-dijo sonriendo.

-Eso lo puedo notar, tienes fiebre- con la mano tocaba la frente de él mientras le miraba un tanto preocupada.

-Cuando entraste a ducharte, no te sentí llegar y ni siquiera escuche el agua de la llave-

-Tienes fiebre y mucha- dijo al momento en que se ponía su pijama.

-Que problemático, no me gusta enfermarme-

-El ''que problemático'' debería decirlo yo, cuando te enfermas tengo que vigilarte al 100% para que no hagas locuras-

-Ni me lo recuerdes-

-En serio, aquella vez que te dio fiebre, no se como fue que llegaste hasta la cima de la montaña de los Hokages- término de cepillar su cabello y se recostó a un lado de el, quien sonreía al recordar lo que ella le menciono. Ella se sentó apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la pared-ven-lo acomodo de forma en que la espalda de él descansara en el torso de ella, y comenzó a darle un masaje en sus hombros.

-Se siente bien-tenia los ojos cerrados, en parte por sueño y por la fiebre.

-Shikamaru, no te duermas, debes de darte un baño de agua fría-

-No Tema, estoy bien-

-Estas ardiendo en fiebre, quieres dormir así-

-Si- se giro y la abrazo

-Al menos deja recostarme quieres-comenzó a acariciar el negro cabello de Shikamaru. Él se quito y apenas ella se recostó volvió a abrazarla acostando su cabeza él en el pecho de ella.

-buenas noches-él no contesto ya que se había quedado dormido.

Ella no durmió en toda la noche vigilando a ambos, pero sobre todo a Shikamaru quien no dejaba de abrazarla y en sueños él la abrazaba más fuerte, como si no quisiera que ella se fuera, como si no quisiera perderla…

….

_**Jeje hasta aquí le dejo :) **_

_**Pues el próximo capitulo hablara del cumpleaños de Shikami donde aparecerá Otokaze….**_

_**¿Qué es lo que ese demente hará?**_

_**Eso lo sabrán en el próximo Cap. jeje**_

_**Algún Review que me haga feliz?**_

_**Cuídense **_

_**Bye!**_

_****/Temari de la Arena/*-HawkTem Fuera!**_


	8. 21 de Febrero, Feliz cumpleaños Shikami

_**Hola**_

_**Lo siento me tarde y mucho**_

_**Pero no vuelve a pasar lo prometo :D**_

_**Aquí esta el Cap. 8 y como ya había dicho antes aparece Otokaze **_

_**Les pido no me maten Ahh y la fecha del cumpleaños de la niña al final al explico Jejejeje **_

_**Y como regalito les dejo un poquitín de Lemon kyaa mi primer * lemon es cortito he ***_

…

_**Capitulo 8: 21 de febrero, Feliz cumpleaños Shikami**_

Amanecía, la tenue luz del sol se asomaba en el horizonte y trataba de entrar débilmente por el gran ventanal de la habitación la cual aun estaba a oscuras, su reloj biológico la despertó temprano como era costumbre, abrió los ojos poco a poco, sintió el cuerpo de él abrazándola y acomodando la cabeza en su pecho, sonrió, recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior, toco su frente, estaba aun con algo de temperatura, trato de moverlo pero él se aferraba mas a ella, se giro entonces y alzo la mirada, Shikami no estaba en su cama…

-Shikamaru, suéltame-su tono sonó dulce.

-No Tema, estoy muy cómodo-se acomodo en su pecho de nuevo causándole cosquillas con su cabello.

-Suéltame, Shikami no esta, y quiero darme un baño, sudas mucho cuando te enfermas-dijo riendo, gracias a las cosquillas que él le hacia.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y su temperatura bajo de forma considerable, la niña no estaba-_demonios esto es malo_-se regaño mentalmente, trato de actuar normal enfrente de ella recordándose a si mismo que estaba embarazada y no podía preocuparla si le contaba lo de Otokaze. Se levanto de la cama y la miro, estaba aun sonriendo, como quería que esa sonrisa durara siempre y no se apagara…

-Voy a buscarla-se puso el pantalón, camisa, chaleco y tomo algunas armas.

Ella lo noto algo serio, se levanto de la cama y se acercó a él, rodeo sus brazos por el cuello del shinobi y lo acerco a ella, quedando cara a cara y le sonrió. Él estaba nervioso por 2 cosas, una su hija no estaba y conociendo la situación era algo MUY malo, dos, ella estaba muy cerca MUY CERCA tanto que le robaba el aliento.

-Oye ¿vas a buscar a la niña ó vas a la guerra?-dijo en tono burlón, le quito el chaleco y lo beso haciendo que su nerviosismo bajara un poco- Esta con Kankuro y Gaara, recuerda que hoy es su cumpleaños, debe estar en el comedor con ellos los escuche anoche decir que la secuestrarían para darle una sorpresa, tranquilo-

Sorpresa, ella estaba con sus tíos. Estúpido, se preocupo demasiado y salvarse del interrogatorio de Nara Temari era algo casi imposible y aterrador, más que el mismo Ibiki Morino. Y si ella se enterase de lo ocurrido seria su muerte.

-Entonces esta con tus hermanos-dijo algo aliviado

-Si, anoche que terminamos de bañarla y dormirla, tu te quedaste a darte una ducha, yo regrese al comedor y antes de entrar los escuche decirlo, aunque después de pidieron permiso para hacerlo, no quieren que me preocupe, siento que ustedes tres están muy sobreprotectores conmigo-

-Es lógico, te amamos-sonrió y la abrazo por la cintura.

-Entonces te iras a buscarla-

-No lo creo, ella estaba bien y yo tengo sueño-

-Sueño-le hizo un puchero muy lindo.

-¿Porque ese tono?-le pregunto sonriendo.

- Estamos solos Shika-hablo ella.-No me salgas con que tienes sueño ahora-se acerco a sus labios pero no lo beso, solo rozo sus labios contra los de él haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Oye, no hagas eso-hablo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿Porque no? me gusta hacerte sonrojar vago-

-ya veras, eso te va a costar muy caro, problemática, además tengo que terminar lo que empezaste- se acerco a sus labios y continuo el beso.

-Shika…-

-Hmm-

-Te necesito-

Estaba perdido, sentir el aliento de su mujer en los labios lo hizo perder la razón, la abrazo y volvió a besarla profundamente, el beso se hizo apasionado por momentos, él la cargo y se acerco a la cama, la deposito con cuidado, la deseaba y mucho, hacia un buen de tiempo que no la hacia suya, pero debía llevar las cosas con calma, ella estaba embarazada y si la hacia enojar todo se vendría abajo, y él no quería eso.

Comenzó a quitarle el molesto pijama que traía puesto, y beso sus hombros y el valle de su cuello, ella se acomodo mejor debajo de él, le ayudo con su ropa y comenzó a acariciarlo y besarlo, estuvieron así durante un rato antes de iniciar un ritmo y llegar a la gloria.

…

-Buenos días princesita-escucho una voz conocida, abrió los ojos. Estaba en brazos de su tío Kankuro, caminaban por un largo pasillo, se giro estaba todo muy oscuro.

-Buenos días-.- que hacemos aquí, tío, donde esta mami y papi,

-Tranquila, te tengo una sorpresa, ya veras-abrió una de las grandes puestas

-Feliz cumpleaños- gritaron al unisonó sus tíos, la luz del lugar la cegó. Restregó sus ojitos con sus manos y que vio le saco una enorme sonrisa, vio su sorpresa, sus abuelos.

-Abuelo, Abuela- salto de los brazos de su tío y corrió hacia sus abuelos.

-Feliz cumpleaños nena-Shikaku la cargo y Yoshino se acerco con un lindo regalo

-Feliz cumpleaños lindura-

-¿Es mío?-pregunto al ver la enorme caja que su abuela sostenía.

-Si pero no lo abrirás hasta que lleguen tus padres-

-Si, donde están- Gaara apretó los dientes viendo a Kankuro.

-Estaban dormidos, Temari dijo anoche que era posible que a Shikamaru le diera fiebre por mojarse con Shikami ayer, así que no quise despertarlos, además Temari ya sabe de esto, no tardaran el llegar-

…

-Apresúrate vago-le grito mientras caminaban rápido por el largo pasillo

-Ya…yo como rayos iba a saber-

-Te lo dije antes de….tu sabes-

-Ya, pero pensé que solo ellos, no pensé que estábamos incluidos, además tu empezaste ¿recuerdas?- la miro de forma picarona.

-Ya-se sonrojo y siguió caminando-Al menos no nos hubiéramos tardado tanto si no nos hubiéramos duchado juntos-se sonrojo mas.

-También fue tu idea, para terminar mas rápido ¿no?-

-Cállate, si fue mi idea y que, tú empezaste-

-Mendokusai, si yo empezó pero tú no pusiste resistencia-el la tomo de la cintura- tranquila ya llegamos-

Abrió la puerta y Shikami se abalanzó sobre ellos.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron, mira quien esta aquí- apunto hacia una esquina de la adornada habitación.

Ambos levantaron la vista y sonrieron al ver quienes estaban ahí. Shikamaru se levanto y camino con la niña en brazos hacia sus padres, Temari les sonrió y miro a sus hermanos les susurro un gracias y se dirijo hacia donde estaban sus suegros.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, Gaara y Kankuro se integraron a la platica mientras Shikami jugaba con Matsuri y la novia de Kankuro, ella esperaba que sus amigos de Konoha estuvieran ahí con ella pero con sus abuelos era mas que suficiente.

-Shikami-chan-la llamo su abuela

-Si-grito al momento que saltaba.

-Como tus padres ya están aquí, que te parece si abres tus regalos ehh?

-SI-salto y corrió hacia donde estaba la caja adornada de listones de colores y un gran lazo rojo al frente con una nota que decía:

"_de tus abuelos, para la niña mas hermosa del mundo"_

Todos se acercaron hacia la niña quien abría impaciente la caja, comenzó a romper el listón y la abrió, de su interior salto un lindo cachorro color blanco y un listón al cuello con una placa para su nombre. Callo de espaldas con el cachorro el pecho mientras este le lamia toda la cara.

-¡gracias abuelos los quiero mucho! ¡Gracias por mi regalo!- grito riendo y tratando de quitarse al cachorro de encima

-De nada, linda pero eso no es todo mira-Shikaku apunto hacia una enorme pila de regalos que varios empleados del palacio comenzaban a llevar hacia la niña.

-¡Wau!-grito aun mas emocionada la pequeña causando alegría para los presentes en la fiesta.

Había regalos de parte de Sakura, Ino Sai y el pequeño Ichinose, Kakashi, Tsunade Chouji y su familia, también regalos de parte de Neji y Tenten, algunos mas de lee y muchos de parte de Kiba y Naruto, al parecer ambos peleaban por quien le enviaba mas regalos a la niña, unos de parte de Hinata y Naruto…en fin miles de regalos.

La noche llego y la fiesta de Shikami seguía entre los adultos, la pequeña le había pedido a su madre que le ayudara con sus regalos, en su mayoría juguetes cosa que le disgustaba a Temari ya que sabia que tendría mucho trabajo en casa para mantenerla limpia y ahora mas juguetes, pero algo le alegro no todos los juguetes eran para la niña, eran para su pequeño que venia en camino, y Shikami estaba separando mas juguetes para su hermanito.

Terminaron de guardar ropa y juguetes y la acostó en su cama, la niña quería dormir con ellos y como era su cumpleaños no le diría que no. le dio una ducha rápida a la niña y lo puso una pijama color celeste que le regalo su abuela y la acostó en la cama.

-Buenas noches lindura-beso su frente y antes de salir por la puerta se giro para verla, le lanzo un beso y cerro la puerta detrás de si.

Se acomodo en la cama y miro al techo aun no tenia sueño, escucho un ruido por el ventanal, se levanto y se acerco abriendo la ventana para ver que se había escuchado.

-Feliz cumpleaños princesa- una voz desconocida par la niña se escucho.

-Hola ¿tú quien eres?-

-Soy un viejo amigo de tus padres, mi nombre es Otokaze…

….

_**Chacachachannnnnnn!**_

_**¿Que es lo que hará?**_

_**Bueno la fecha del cumpleaños de Shikami es igual a la mía Jejejeje **_

_**Porque ya sabrán dentro de los próximos capítulos lo sabrán**_

_**Chao!**_

_**Cuídense mucho y háganme feliz**_


	9. Sueño

_**Hola siiii es algo apresurado pero tenia que hacerlo **_

_**No solo porque le prometí a presario-2500 que lo tendría para este día **_

_**Si no porque es probable que mis padres me maten por algunas circunstancias y pues Jejejeje no las aburriré contando mi historia de vida.**_

_**Bueno, retomando aviso: la conti estará en una semana!**_

_**Jejejeje aquí esta el capitulo no. 9**_

…

_**Capitulo 9: Sueño**_

Se acomodo en la cama y miro al techo aun no tenia sueño. Escucho un ruido por el ventanal, se levanto y se acerco abriendo la ventana para ver que se había escuchado.

-Feliz cumpleaños princesa- una voz desconocida para la niña se escucho.

-Hola ¿tú quien eres?-miro hacia los arbustos que es encontraban cerca de la ventana, y él apareció.

-Soy un viejo amigo de tus padres, mi nombre es Otokaze-

-Ahh, hola mi nombre es…-

-Shikami, lo se crees, ¿que no te conozco lindura?-se acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla-Lindo perrito, cual es su nombre-

-No se, mañana le preguntare a papá, él me ayudará- sonrió.

-Ahh tu padre, bueno linda ¿que te parece si mañana en la noche te encuentro aquí y hablamos mas tiempo tu y yo solos?-

-¿Y… porque mami o papi no pueden estar aquí?-pregunto indecisa.

-Porque, les quiero dar una sorpresa –

-Una sorpresa, y también le quiero dar una sorpresa a mi papá-

-Si, pues yo me tengo que ir linda, pero antes prométeme una cosa-

-¿Cuál?-

-No le dirás a tus padres que vendré a visitársete, y tampoco les digas que estoy aquí, no les digas nada, que quiero sorprenderlos, de acuerdo-estiro el dedo meñique de su mano derecha.

-De acuerdo-entrelazo su dedito con el del y sonrió. La niña no había encontrado maldad alguna en él.

-Es nuestra promesa de ninjas, te veo mañana en la tarde linda, recuérdalo tu sola- al terminar de hablar desapareció entre los arbustos que daban hacia el desierto.

Shikami se quedo pensando, ¿se lo diría a sus padres o no?, no le había parecido una mala persona, además le ayudaría con la sorpresa para su papa, y hicieron una promesa con el dedo meñique y según le hacia dicho su madre estas no se deben de romper, cerro la ventana y camino hacia la cama, se acomodo y trato de dormir, pero escucho el ladrido del perrito, sonrió y se bajo de la cama para jugar con él, jugaron mucho tiempo sus padres aun no regresaban, se metió al baño para lavarse todas las babas que el cachorro le dejo en la cara, lo cargo y se acostó con él, lo abrazo y se quedo profundamente dormida.

…

-Vamos vago, tengo sueño-Temari trataba de levantar a Shikamaru del asiento, desde hacia un buen de rato que él, su padre y Kankuro hablaban y no paraban de de tomar sake como si hubieran estado en el desierto por años.

-Naa espera un poco más-contesto riendo y mirándola de reojo.

-Nara Shikamaru, cuando digo ya es YA-le dijo cansada y con cierto deje se molestia.

-Hai Hai-se levanto de su lugar de plática y la abrazo por la cintura-Nos retiramos- miro hacia sus padres y le susurro algo a Temari

-Gaara…-

-Tranquila que yo me hago cargo de eso, vayan a descansar ya es muy tarde-Temari se giro para ver a sus suegros, les sonrió y les deseo buenas noches.

Salieron del salón y caminaron a paso lento hacia su habitación, él era el que caminaba lento mas bien, tambaleante, estaba algo borracho por tanto sake que su cuñado le había ofrecido, y se recargaba un poco de ella, quien por su parte había estado ocupada planeando algunas cosas para la boda de su hermano junto con Matsuri y Yoshino, ya había elegido algunos de los arreglos para el salón y la comida solo faltaba el vestido de Matsuri la cual no se decidía y unos detalles pequeños.

-Apresúrate, tengo sueño-él sonrió y le miro con infinito amor haciendo que ella se sonrojara- es el sake cierto, borrachito-él se rio ante lo ultimo y dejo de caminar.

-Que pasa, ¿sucede algo?-

-No, te parece bien si antes de ir a dormir, damos un paseo-

-Estas loco cierto-

-…-

-Shika, es muy tarde, y tengo, mas bien, tenemos sueño-dijo lo ultimo tocando su vientre y lo hizo sonreír.

-De acuerdo-acaricio su vientre y la beso.

- Además, si nos vamos a caminar, tendría que arrastrarte de regreso borrachito, y también Shikami nos espera, sabes que no me gusta dejarla sola por mucho tiempo y ya tardamos mucho, quiero verla-se acerco a sus labios de nuevo y lo beso con mucha ternura.

Continuaron caminando y al llegar a su habitación se encontraron un una escena hermosa y divina, Shikami estaba dormidita y tapada con las sabanas, mientras que el cachorro vigilaba su sueño acurrucado en los bracitos de la niña. Shikamaru bajo al cachorro, mientras Temari se ponía la pijama, se acerco a el ventanal y noto que este estaba mal cerrada, se acerco mas y la cerro bien, se giro y vio cuando Temari se acomodaba en la cama y le daba besos a Shikami en la frente.

Sonrió, tenia más de lo que había pedido en su vida, una mujer hermosa y problemática, una hija hiperactiva y traviesa, pero muy cariñosa y toda una ternura, si bien en apariencia física era igual a su madre, era idéntica a él en muchos aspectos, a pesar de ser hiperactiva era perezosa, inteligente, perspicaz. Y ahora venia uno más, un pequeñín que esperaba fuera igual a él, tranquilo y más perezoso.

Se acercó la cama, más no se acostó, jugo con el rubio cabello de su hija y después beso su frente, se acerco a Temari beso su cuello y después sus labios despertándola y haciéndola sonreír.

-Que haces, ya es tarde ven a la cama-

-Me quiero dar una ducha antes, no me gustaría despertar en la mañana con el olor a sake, además me siento algo sucio-

-De acuerdo-

-Además… no soy como tu sucia yo si me baño-

-Baka, apúrate tengo frio-

No dijo nada se limito a sonreír

-A… y ten cuidado borrachito no te vayas a dar un golpe-continuo riendo despacio para no despertar a la niña.

-Graciosa-dijo haciendo un puchero molesto que provoco que ella riera más.

…

Después de una refrescante ducha, se acerco a la cama y se acomodo de tras de ella, la abrazo y ella al sentirlo se acomodó en su pecho, cerro los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

…***…

Corría a todo lo que sus piernitas podían, cuando una rama hizo que se estrellara violentamente contra el duro suelo, y grito…

-PAPÁ-

Escucho su grito desesperado, pero no podía hacer nada, sentía impotencia y frustración, levanto la mirada y ella estaba ahí, tendida en el suelo envuelta en un mar de lágrimas tocando su vientre desesperada y gritando de dolor…

-_Maldición_-pensaba, no podía hacer nada, estaba amarrado de brazos y piernas y una gran katana cerca de su garganta amenazaba con herirle si daba un movimiento en falso.

De las penumbras de la bodega surgió una figura conocida para él, era el maldito bastardo que los mantenía ahí y causante de que la niña saliera corriendo, se acerco a él y retiro la katana que le amenazaba, apenas y la retiro mostro su sonrisa torcida y se giro para ver a Temari quien seguía en el suelo temblando.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando te metes en mi camino- levanto la katana y la acerco a su garganta.

-¿Que es lo que harías si me vuelvo a acercar a ella?-

-Te mato-dijo apretando los dientes.

Su risa retumbo por todo el lugar

-Si claro- comenzó a caminar hacia ella pero se detuvo, ella no estaba –que demonios, ¿donde esta?-

-Hmm- sonrió.- _de seguro ha escapado, esa es mi chica_-pensó.

-Bien no tengo otra opción- se giro rápidamente y inserto su katana

Cerró los ojos, más no sintió el golpe, en vez de eso sintió un olor conocido, era ella, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una escena horrible, ella estaba justo en medio de ellos dos, elevo su cabeza para verlo, sonrió.

-Te amo-dijo con un débil hilo de voz. Cayó de rodillas con la katana insertada en el pecho a la altura del corazón.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dejo salir su frustración y dolor con un fuerte grito…

…***…

-No- despertó jadeaba aire y se sentó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Shika ¿estas bien?-pregunto sentándose en la cama la rubia mientras trataba de ver su rostro

-Estoy bien-

-Estas seguro te veo algo pálido-

-Tranquila, no te preocupes, vuelve a dormir-

-Ven acá, bobo es imposible que no me preocupe por ti, y los niños-

-Los niños-toco su vientre y se acomodo para tratar de dormir, ese sueño lo estaba volviendo loco, tenia se volviera realidad…

…

_**Y así termina este cap.**_

_**Chicas gracias por sus review que me hacen tan feliz, aquí como en el foro :D**_

_**Gracias, ustedes me inspiran a mejorar mi escritura.**_

_**Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capi**_

_**Besitos y abrazos**_

_HawkTem….**/Temari de la Arena/*_


	10. Invitados

_**Hola**_

_**Etto….lamento mucho la tardanza, trabajos de la escuela, materias pendientes, mi casa, mi hermana, nuevo trabajo…puf.**_

_**Bueno dejando mis tragedias a un lado Jejejeje aquí les traigo el cap.**_

_**Les recuerdo en cursivas irán los pensamientos xD **_

…

_**Capitulo 10: Invitados**_

Comenzaba a amanecer, los débiles rayos de sol intentaban entrar por entre las pesadas cortinas grises de la habitación, él estaba despierto, fingió dormir para no preocupar a Temari y que ella volviera a dormir, pero él no podía, no después de ese sueño. Estaba sentado en la cama con ella en su regazo, y acariciaba el cabello de Shikami quien se aferraba a su pierna izquierda, la pequeña traviesa se levanto de su cama y se fue a la de ellos en medio de la noche, tenia frio, ¡y quien no! Suna solía ser un tanto fría por las noches debido a que el desierto estaba cerca. No dejaba de observarla, su pequeña problemática, cerro los ojos y de la nada comenzó a recordar el sueño, comenzó a reconocer la voz que gritaba con fuerza y desesperación PAPÁ, ¿seria Shikami?, un momento, esa voz pequeña que gritaba ¡Era Shikami! abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con su pequeña quien le hablaba medio dormida.

-Papi, ¿Por qué no duermes?-restregó sus ojitos contra las sabanas y volvió a mirarlo.

-Ahh, eso, es que-_piensa rápido Shikamaru_-cuidaba a tu mama-sonrió.

-Ahh, papi ¿tu siempre vas a cuidarnos verdad?-se acomodo en su pierna de modo que ahora podía abrazarlas a ambas.

Al escucharla decir eso su escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no sabia el porque, si fue por el frio o por la pregunta.

-Siempre-volvió a acariciar su cabello para intentar dormirla, después de un rato logro su cometido, reviso la hora, 6:35 a.m., se levanto con cuidado de la cama, salir de ahí fue algo más que problemático, ambas estabas casi encima de él, una vez logró zafarse del fuerte agarre de Shikami las arropó con las sabanas, tomo ropa limpia y se fue a dar una ducha.

Al salir se topo con una tierna escena, Shikami acurrucada en el pecho de Temari, mientras que la rubia la abrazaba, sonrió al verlas así, tranquilas, sin alguna preocupación, se acerco para arroparlas de nuevo y salió de la habitación.

…

Del otro lado de la mansión, justo fuera de la ofician del Kazekage se veían tres siluetas, la primera recargada contra la pared, la segunda estirando los brazos hacia el frente y una tercera que se dirigía hacia las primeras dos.

-Ohayo-saludo la tercera figura.

-Buenos días vago-saludo Kankuro al momento que trataba de apagar su bostezo, Gaara se limito a levantar la cabeza y asentir.

Entraron a la oficina, un poco de luz ya entraba por las grandes ventanas y el escritorio se encontraba limpio de papeles, a diferencia de los días anteriores en los que se reunían para hablar sobre los supuestos reportes de Otokaze, incluso para hablar de sus vidas privadas.

-El asunto ha estado muy tranquilo, no hay reportes, y eso me esta inquietando-Hablo el pelirrojo quien estaba sentado en su escritorio.

-¿Estas seguro?, ¿No hay nada?-preguntó Kankuro impaciente.

Gaara negó con los ojos cerrados, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el ventanal mirando el amanecer en Suna.

-Esto esta mal, en lo largo de este mes hemos tenido reportes por lo menos 4 por semana, y ahora de golpe no tenemos nada-Kankuro se levanto del asiento y se recargo en la pared cerca del ventanal.

-Relaciónalo-Gaara miro a Shikamaru quien solo seguía la conversación, sentado, cabizbajo y con los ojos cerrados, como si pensara en algo.

-En su mayoría indican que ha habido movimientos sospechosos en la puerta sur…-dijo rápido y tranquilo mientras mantenía la misma expresión en su rostro.

- Sigue relacionando- el Kage comenzó a caminar por la oficina, no solo Shikamaru pensaba.

_¿Qué hay en la puerta sur que tenga que ver con esto? ¿Porqué la puerta sur?-_pensó, tan pronto encontró lo que buscaba y sus ojos se abrieron-El parque de juegos para los niños-Shikamaru levanto la mirada-El parque de niños-cruzo mirada con el pelirrojo.

-Kankuro, ¿cuantas veces has llevado a Shikami al parque?- ahora ambas miradas estaban hacia él.

-Demasiadas-contesto serio, sin moverse.

-Maldición puede ser posible que él…-ahora los tres estaban de pie.

-Tranquilo-se apresuro a decir-, Las veces que la he llevado se la pasa en los juegos más cercanos a donde estoy yo, y no he notado algo sospechoso, además que se la pasa jugando con el cachorro que tus padres le regalaron-

-¿Algo más?-

-Pues algunas veces fue con tu padre y dudo que el se separara de ella, claro que guardias los han acompañado-.

-¿No has notado algo fuera de lo común?-ahora fue Gaara quien continúo con las preguntas.

-Pues solo una cosa algunas veces se va a los juegos de estructura grande y la he visto hablando sola…

…

Las constantes caricias y besos que recibía en el vientre comenzaron a despertarla.

-Shikamaru…no-hablo entre sonrisas y en tono suave.

-Shikamaru no, Shikami mami-de las sabanas surgió la pequeña rubia con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Shikami, ¿Qué haces linda?, pensé que eras papá- la tomo de los brazos y la acostó sobre ella.

-Despertaba a mi hermanito-le dio un beso en la mejilla-¿Por qué me dijiste Shikamaru?

-Porque pensé que eras papá-acaricio el desordenado cabello de la niña.

-¿Papá hace lo mismo?-la pequeña se acostó haciendo que su cabecita quedara el pecho de la rubia.

-A veces, otras veces me da besos aquí-con su dedo apunto su frente, nariz y mejillas y volvía a acariciar el cabello de la niña.

-¿y porqué?-pregunto mientras jugaba con los tirantes de la blusa de Temari.

-¿Porqué?, porque lo hace para despertarme- quito un mechón de cabello que le cubría la cara.

-Ahh y ¿donde esta?-

-No lo se, ¿Porqué tantas preguntas?-

Shikami sonrió y se sentó a un lado de su madre-Papá dice que soy muy curiosa y promlemanica como tu-

-Problemática corazón-dijo ella riendo. Shikami estaba a punto de contestar cuando ambas guardaron silencio, escucharon unos pasos en el corredor que se dirigían a la habitación, Temari se sentó en la cama con la niña en brazos, los pasos se detuvieron en frente de la habitación y después se escucho la puerta abriéndose de forma lenta, la habitación seguía un tanto a oscuras porque las cortinas seguían cerradas, lentamente comenzó a entrar una figura en la habitación.

-¿Donde estabas?-Temari hablo sin darle alguna importancia estaba muy entretenida acomodando el desordenado cabello de Shikami.

-Tu hermano me llamo-dijo sorprendido-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Fácil, caminas arrastrando los pies-

-¿Porque te llamo Gaara? y mas interesante aun ¿Porque tan temprano?, ¿Se ha enterado que te gusta levántate temprano?-

-Sarcástica-dijo-me llamo para avisarme que los invitados de Konoha llegaran hoy en la tarde, pero que el no podrá recibirlos, tu sabes tiene trabajo aun ¿me acompañas?

-Tal vez, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, porque mañana es el día-

-¿Tal vez?, yo que pensaba llevarlas a pasear después.

-¡En serio papi!- exclamo la niña emocionada, eran contadas las veces que veía a sus padres.- Mami di que si casi no están conmigo-

**FLASH BACK**

-papá estoy aburrida, llévame al oasis ¡si!-

-lo siento linda, estoy ocupado-

Siempre era lo mismo, tanto Shikamaru como Temari estaban ocupados en asuntos que a ella poco le interesaban. Shikamaru se la pasaba con su tío Gaara y su madre con su abuela y Matsuri, había salido con ellas varias veces, se divertía porque ellas le compraban cosas o juguetes de vez en cuando, pero siempre se aburría, ir tienda tras tienda y hacer arreglos no le llamaban la atención en lo absoluto. Hasta que un día acorralo a su tío Kankuro…

-tío lévame a pasear si-hablo mientras hacia una prolongación la ''i'' y mostraba su enorme sonrisa y ojos abiertos e inocentes.

-Shikami-chan, puede ser otro día-

Las lagrimas y gritos se hacían presentes, la niña estaba desesperada, en Konoha solía jugar con Ichinose y Chouta pero aquí en suna no conocía a nadie.

-¿Sucede algo?-Shikaku aparecía segundos después de que la niña comenzara a llorar

-¡Quiero salir a jugar, no quiero estar aquí todo el día, me aburro y estoy sola!-grito furiosa y entre gimoteos por el llanto.

-Esta bien tranquila-Kankuro intento tranquilizarla cargándola-Mira te llevare a un parque ¿Qué dices?-

Shikami asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Pero no te podre llevar todos los días- error no debió haber dicho eso ya que la niña comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Shikami que dices si unos días vas con tu tío y otros vas conmigo-Shikaku intento alivianar la situación, al ver que la niña dejaba de llorar ambos se tranquilizaron

-¿Tengo autorización salir con ella para llevarla?-

Kankuro asintió-pues vamos así ella dejara de llorar, y vera cual es el camino-

De no haber sido por ese berrinche, ella y Rikumaru hubieran tenido el mes más aburrido de toda su vida y además no hubiera podido hablar con su amigo, quien de vez en cuando solía ir al parque para hablar con ella.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Esta bien iremos-dijo la rubia levantándose de la cama.

-¡si!-la niña comenzó a saltar en la cama.- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?-

-Dormir-Shikamaru se dejo caer en la cama y en cuestión de minutos estaba completamente dormido.

-Vago-dijo ella entre dientes-Linda cámbiate esa ropa y vamos a desayunar ya son las 7:40a.m.-

-¿Ehh?-levanto la ceja. El termino ''cámbiate esa ropa'' no le gustaba mucho.

…..

El día transcurrió tranquilo, después del desayuno las mujeres se pasaron a terminar unos últimos arreglos, Shikami se paso gran parte de la mañana corriendo por todos lados persiguiendo a Riku como le decía de cariño, su padre le había puesto el nombre de Rikumaru, pero era largo así que solo le decía Riku, su abuelo se la paso junto a ella ya que Shikamaru no se dignaba a levantarse, pasadas las 12:00 p.m. del día aun no había rastro de Shikamaru, fue hasta las 1:40 p.m. que Temari lo saco de la habitación con abanico en mano, la hora de la comida había llegado.

….

5:30 p.m.

-Ya es hora, vamos-Shikamaru abrió la puerta principal, Shikami y Rikumaru ya estaba junto a el.

-¡Anda mami ya vámonos!-grito la pequeña emocionada. Vestía un kimono rosa con un lazo azul a la cintura y sus dos coletas.

-Ya voy-se acomodo la cinta blanca de su kimono respirando profundo.

-Ten cuidado y no te apresures tanto, cuida de mi nieto-hablo Yoshino quien ya había notado que los mareos de la rubia se estaba haciendo mas frecuentes, tras tres meses de embarazo era algo común.

-Eso hare-dijo al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

Se encamino a la puerta y salieron hacia las calles concurridas de Suna, Shikami iba de la mano de sus padres y el cachorro lo llevaba Shikamaru.

-mami ¿Vendrán Ichinose y Chouta?-

-Tal vez, los extrañas-

-Si y quiero que vean lo que mi abuelo me regalo-señalo a Riku

Durante todo el camino las molestias de mareos comenzaban a aparecer para Temari, pero eran simples mareos eso no la detendrían para pasear con su familia ni mucho menos para recibir a sus amigos, pero Shikamaru notaba eso, gracias a los constantes apretones de la rubia en su mano, Shikami por su parte todo el camino hablo de Riku y lo que había hecho su abuelo para colocarle la correa, cuando por fin llegaron a las puestas principales se dieron cuenta que habían tardado demasiado, podían escuchar a Naruto gritando como loco.

-Tienes que dejarme entrar Dattebayo-el rubio gritaba como loco-¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?

En la entrada se encontraban todos, Hinata quien cargaba en brazos a una niña 6 meses de edad, a lado de ella estaba Hiroshi el hijo mayor de ambos, cerca de ellos Ino y Sai quien cargaba a Ichinose el pequeño se había quedado dormido por el viaje, Neji , Tenten y sus hijos los pequeños gemelos varones Kido y Kenichi de 5 años de edad, Chouji y su esposa Katara estaban detrás de Neji, el hijo de ambos, Chouta jugaba con Hikari y Yani hijas de Sakura y Sasuke quienes estaban tratando de calmar a Naruto y a su vez tranquilizándose ellos mismos para no golpearlo.

-Lo siento pero se necesita de la presencia del guardia que enviara el Kazekage para guiarlos por la aldea-

-Naruto tranquilízate, porque si no lo haces te juro que…

Sakura estaba punto de soltar un golpe cuando vio que Shikamaru se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Shikamaru, dile a este sujeto que me deje entrar-

-Cada vez que llegas a un lugar tienes que armar un gran escándalo ¿no?-Ante el comentario todos rieron-¿Por cierto y Kakashi-san y Tsunade-sama?-pregunto al no verlos, Temari se hacia cargo del guardia.

-Kakashi y Tsunade-sama vendrán mañana llego un asunto nada importante-dijo Sakura.

-Ahh-suspiro-adelante pasen-Shikamaru hizo la señal y comenzaron a entrar.

-Papá- Shikami jaloneo su camisa y levanto los brazos hacia arriba en señal para que la cargara.

-pensé que querías mostrarles tu regalo a los chicos-

-ya me canse, lo hare mas tarde-sonrió y se acomodo en el cuello de Shikamaru.

-problemática-

El gran número de personas seguían a Temari ya que Shikamaru se perdió con Shikami por entre las calles, después de un rato de caminata llegaron al palacio del Kazekage, se sirvió un gran banquete para los invitados, y después se les guio a sus respectivas habitaciones, el viaje fue largo así que debían descansar.

-¿Donde están esos dos?-pregunto Temari mientras se cercioraba que todos ya estuvieran cómodos en sus habitaciones.

-Aquí, lo siento prometo que mañana después de la fiesta las llevare a ambas a pasear-saco una bolsa de su bolcillo del pantalón-toma-le entrego la bolsa a Temari quien a la abrirla se llevo la sorpresa, eran sus caramelos favoritos.

-Shikamaru como sabias que yo…-

-Shikami, me dijo que desde ayer querías unos dulces porque crees que nos perdimos, fuimos a comprarlos-

-Gracias-le dio un tímido beso en los labios-y donde esta Shikami-

-La traviesa duerme-dijo dando un gran bostezo.

-Ahora que hizo- sabia que cuando él decía la palabra traviesa era porque

-Huelo a perro eso lo dice todo ¿no?-

-Vamos a dormir vago-dijo riendo a carcajadas mientras se dirigían a su habitación.

-Eso lo harás tu yo antes me daré un buen baño-

Mañana seria un día muy movido…

…

-Otora, donde estas, ¿Dónde se metió ese idiota? Sabe que si lo ven se arruina el plan-una voz masculina resonó en la cueva cercana al desierto.

-Yo que se Otokaze, solo salió-respondió una voz masculina joven.

-Reki, mañana será el día-sonrió malicioso-Mañana será el día prometido-.

-Solo lo ayudaremos porque nos sacaste de la prisión sin que nadie lo notara-dijo serio

-Te apuesto a que aun no se enteran-hablo una tercera voz con burla.

-¿donde estabas grandísimo idiota?- hablo el castaño molesto.

-Buscaba comida, y tú ¿donde estabas?-pregunto desafiante Otora.

-Buscando información-dijo serio. Reki se había callado desde que llego Otora.

-¿y que obtuviste?-

-Nada- hablo-La información no fue hoy-se acostó sobre un futon

-Idiota y como estas tan seguro de que mañana será el día-pregunto Otora sin interés.

-Porque escuche por ahí el rumor-

Los otros dos se miraron y se acostaron callados.

-Descansen que mañana será un día movido, mañana comienza el plan….

…

_**Que tal**_

_**Ya comenzara la acción**_

_**Espero que me perdonen por la tardanza**_

_**Cuídense **_

_**bye bye**_


	11. Comienzo

_Después de un año vengo con la conti, no los hago esperar más aquí esta_

* * *

><p><strong>Comienzo<strong>

…

—Otora*, donde estas, ¿Dónde se metió ese idiota? Sabe que si lo ven se arruina el plan-una voz masculina resonó en la cueva cercana al desierto.

—Yo que se Otokaze*, solo salió—respondió una voz masculina joven.

—Reki*, mañana será el día-sonrió malicioso—Mañana será el día prometido.

-Solo lo ayudaremos porque nos sacaste de la prisión sin que nadie lo notara—dijo serio

—Te apuesto a que aun no se enteran—hablo una tercera voz con burla.

— ¿Donde estabas grandísimo idiota? — hablo el castaño molesto.

—Buscaba comida, y tú ¿donde estabas? —pregunto desafiante Otora.

—Buscando información—dijo serio. Reki se había callado desde que llego Otora.

— ¿Y que obtuviste?

—Nada, la información no fue hoy—se acostó sobre un futon

—Idiota y como estas tan seguro de que mañana será el día—pregunto Otora sin interés.

—Porque escuche por ahí el rumor.

Los otros dos se miraron y se acostaron callados. Ese hombre tenía una reputación terrible, sádico, calculador y vengativo eran las palabras que lo podrían describir y eso era a decir porque aun le quedaban cortas.

—Descansen que mañana será un día movido, mañana comienza el plan….

* * *

><p>Toda la mañana fue más que cansada, el había desaparecido por aquí, tampoco veía a la mayoría de los hombres que venían de Konoha, estaba en una habitación grande con las mujeres y los niños todo era un caos divertido, si asi era, caos porque hacían mucho ruido y divertido –por que como mujeres—arreglarse para un enlace matrimonial no era algo de todos los días. Los pequeños vestían trajes negros solo que no usaban el característico saco y las niñas vestidos que llegaban a sus rodillas debido al calor. Había olvidad por competo a su esposo y de dedico a platicar con las chicas, necesitaba distraerse, estaba nerviosa, su hermano menor estaba por dar un gran paso en su vida y ella estaba feliz porque sabia de Matsuri era una gran mujer, aunque aun así el echo de que era su hermano menor no cambiaba. Cuando menos lo pensó fue bombardeada por preguntas referentes a su embarazo, las cuales solo respondía con "bien y gracias" La hora de la ceremonia estaba por llegar y apresuro a todas las mujeres que estaban con ella.<p>

Salieron de la gran habitación y comenzaron a caminar detrás de ella quien las dirigió a un hermoso y bien decorado jardín, este era amplio tan verde que no imaginaba hubiera uno en el árido suelo de Suna, ahí se encontraban los hombres que estaban hablando sobre quien sabe que tema, fue entonces cuando apareció el novio, vistiendo un elegante traje negro se dirigió donde Naruto le dio una gran palmada en la espalda, ¿Emoción? Tal vez, el chico que había conocido en un inicio, ese temible chico ahora se ataba la soga al cuello. Sin más que decir todo mundo tomo asiento las parejas y las familias que habían llegado de Konoha fueron ubicadas al frente. La ceremonia estaba dando comienzo, los invitados cual fiel costumbre curiosa se giraron para ver a la novia, saliendo por la puerta principal, Matsuri vestía un vestido simple pero no por ello menos lindo, todo lo contrario, entre más sencillo es más hermoso, el vestido era simple sin mangas ni ligas, a la altura del pecho cientos de brillantes que estaban hasta su cintura, la tela brillosa era fresca. Llegando al altar la ceremonia dio comienzo.

…

Pararon los minutos y el final estaba cerca, era tan ridículo ver al "gran Kage" con cara de estúpido frente a esa chica sin chiste, si hubiera sido el abría agarrado otra cosa mejor.

Ocultos bajo un justu especial estaban detrás del oficial que daba pie a la ceremonia, decidió esperar aun más, sus compañeros estaban ubicados en puestos que el personalmente había hecho en su estrategia, esta vez el no podría salirse con la suya, esta ves no fallaría, esta vez la llevaría con él. La ceremonia termino, dando inicio a la pequeña celebración por el enlace, al notar la cantidad de niños y niñas no le resulto difícil encontrar a su blanco inicial, rápido como un rayo de dirigió al lugar donde la nena estaba sentada con el cachorro en brazos, recordó que cuando la encontró en el parque de juegos lo que hizo fue hacer un silbido y mover varias ramas de arboles cercanos, solo así obtuvo su atención y su información, era la forma en como hablaba con ella con un jutsu que lo dejaba invisible y que para la una niña era solo una voz, así era de fácil.

Hizo lo mismo entonces silbo y movió un ramo de rosas que había cerca, su jutsu lo mantenía oculto, la niña se acerco sonriendo.

— ¡Hola! Ayer no te escuche, dijiste que me visitarías a mi y a mi mama pero mentiste—frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos.

—Tranquila muñequita, lo haremos pronto.

Shikamaru estaba buscando a su mujer quien estaba en el interior del recinto, a palabras de Naruto, fue cuando noto que la niña hablaba sola, se acerco un poco para ver que era lo que pasaba y de paso llevarla con su madre sin embargo apenas y se acerco la pequeña desapareció enfrente de sus ojos.

_Maldición. ¿Qué diablos? Es él. _

Rápidamente realizo una señal que los shinobis de Konoha entendieron, era hora de actuar…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

—La razón por la cual los separe de sus mujeres y los encerramos aquí es por la siguiente—hablo Kankuro muy serio a los hombres que le acompañaban—Este hombre, escapo de prisión hace poco tiempo, y sabemos claramente sus intenciones, mi hermana.

Los shinobis examinaron la fotografía que el hermano del Kazekage acababa de mostrarles, en especial Sasuke y Neji, Shikamaru fue rápido contaba con ninjas elite de Konoha y la ocasión era mera coincidencia, ¿Quien imaginaria que un recluso escaparía justamente en estas fechas? Nadie. Ideo una estrategia que, gracias a todos los datos que kankuro había proporcionado sobre el sujeto a quien enfrentarían, tendría si o si éxito.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>—Mierda, tenemos que ser rápidos.<p>

Salieron del recinto actuando que irían a otro sitio, una vez fuera comenzaron la estrategia planeada por el joven Nara, se separaron en grupos y comenzaron la búsqueda, Suna era un gran laberinto sin embargo el desierto lo hacia más difícil, tanto Neji como Sasuke que lideraban un grupo no podían encontrar nada. El silencio reinaba el lugar, peinaron por completo Suna sin encontrar rastros, salieron hacia el desierto y volvieron a separarse, el escuadrón de Shikamaru comenzó a moverse hacia la ruta que dirigía a Konoha, sintió una gran punzada en el pecho, una maldita corazonada que ella estaba por ese rumbo, apenas si habían llegado a la zona del bosque fueron atacados por un ente invisible, el silencio…y después un grito desesperado.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, lamento miles el haber tardado casi un año, CASI UN AÑO, en actualizar, lo que pasa es que no supe como continuarlo y pues ahora ya logre unirlo todo, y aquí se los dejo.<em>

_También el orden de escuadrones que jejeje olvide poner, en realidad creo que no me gusto como se veía en la historia:_

_Escuadrón A: Shikamaru, Kankuro, Gaara y Kiba_

_Escuadrón B: Naruto, Sasuke y Chouji_

_Escuadrón C: Neji, Lee y Shino_

_Todos con un rastreador ataque y defensa._

_Ahora los nombres que estoy utilizando, Otora, Otokaza y Reki, realmente existen y son shinobis de la arena, no son inventados._

_Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios que me vuelven tan loca de felicidad_

_También gracias a los que solo leen_

_Les quiero_

_HawkTema_


End file.
